Parentage: ‘EDZAMDARK1’ is a naturally occurring whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Zamioculcas zamiifolia plant (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in the summer of 2012 at a commercial greenhouse in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The mutation was noted for its darker green foliage and compact growth habit.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘EDZAMDARK1’ was first accomplished in the summer of 2012 by way of stem cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. Four successive generations produced from stem cuttings have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type.